Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Darth Revan 2 users/? admins vs. 1 user/? admins Support #'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:09, 1 September 2007 (UTC) # Chack Jadson Talk 23:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Could use longer intro. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *Done. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Thanks, JK. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ***You're welcome. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #I like this article, but it needs expansion. Currently it's slightly less than 600 words. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Comments *Co-project with Chack Jadson. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:09, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::JK19bby, might I enguire as to why you nominated an article and then objected to it? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Acky, I am my most demanding critic. I didn't notice the intro thingy was missing, basically. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:23, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::It would have been better to read the article and check if it met the criteria first then AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:26, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *Bah, the fact that the only mention of Destroy your planet is in the references section displeases me! --School of Thrawn 101 05:22, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Sorrow 3 users/3 admins vs. 0 user/0 admins Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #This is definitely one of the best articles we have. Good job AdmirableAckbar. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:26, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #You put Chack and I to shame. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:27, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #I'm not sure that is Acky's intent with this nomination. Nice article. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 19:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #*However, he has. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:31, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #**Just a little advice, don't post needlessly just to get the last edit. I'm ending this *right* here, and yes, Acky is aware of this. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 19:34, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #Good, good. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:52, 1 September 2007 (UTC) # Chack Jadson Talk 23:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #Daaayyuuummm. --School of Thrawn 101 05:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments